


we’re believers (believe tonight)

by dangerousgays



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Self-cest, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerousgays/pseuds/dangerousgays
Summary: “You want to watch me suck your own dick," Gerard says, accusatory. "You totally want me to go down on your past self and let your three other selves see it." God, he fucking hopes so. This is going to be so much fun.Frankie just nods, albeit a little jerkily.Long-Haired Frank clears his throat. "I also think it would be hot," he says solemnly, like he's taking some kind of oath and not volunteering to watch his doppelgänger's boyfriend suck his other doppelgänger's dick.





	we’re believers (believe tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see!! heres 5000 words of straight-up porn <33
> 
> ft. capitalization!!
> 
> (see end of work if ur worried abt the vamp au i promise i havent forgotten u!!)

"Hi," Frank says. 

Which wouldn't be weird, at all, if Gerard didn't know Frank left for the grocery store twenty minutes ago. Frank's made it pretty well known to Gerard that he hates going grocery shopping, but even he can't get it done that fast (at least not... not legally). Gerard turns around, away from their bed where he's folding clothes in just his boxers (it's like Frank fucking domesticated him, seriously) to ask if there was car trouble, or something, and when he does—

That's not Frankie, but it is Frankie. At the same time. 

"Um?" Gerard says, intelligently. Wow, power move, especially when there's a carbon copy of his boyfriend standing in front of him. He takes a closer look, and—

His Frankie has cropped black hair (which Gerard loves) and wears all black (which Gerard loves) and definitely does not fill in his eyebrows (which Gerard... is okay with), unlike this Frank. This person who looks a fuckton like Frank, except he's got long, shiny-looking hair, and really fucking nice eyebrows, what the hell, and also a badass leather jacket. Besides the fact that it's, like, fucking rainbow. Which is totally stupid and Gerard doesn't find strangely attractive at all. 

The Frank smiles the same way his Frankie does— with all of his perfect teeth— and gives a little wave. Gerard wants to pull his hair— it looks like the perfect length. 

Then he hears a cough from the beanbag across the room from the bed, to the left of where not-Frank is hovering in the doorway. And jesus fucking christ, what would you know. 

It's Frank again. But this time, Gerard knows it has to actually be him— because the person sprawled out in the corner used to be his Frank, all greasy black and red hair and purple under his eyes and the stupid lip and nose rings that drove Gerard absolutely fucking wild. It's not a look you can replicate, and the whole fit still does it for him, he observes— yes, it is still hot. 

"This is fucking weird," Gerard says. In all honesty, living with Frank has made his life pretty fucking strange, but this is grade-A wack. 

"You're telling me," Frank's voice says, but neither of the two Franks in front of Gerard just spoke. Gerard startles and turns back to the bed, and surprise, surprise. Sitting there, criss-cross applesauce, is another Frank. It's a Frank who was never his, really, except for in Gerard's jerkoff fantasies, which makes this whole meeting a little bit more awkward. It's young Frank, all right, with his stupid haircut and stoner's eyes, but still so undeniably Frank. 

"Huh," Gerard says. 

"You're Gerard," Red-Haired Frank says. 

"Yes." How fucking observant. Who else would he fucking be? This is getting stupid, and repetitive, and—

"I don't believe you." 

This is asinine, Gerard thinks. Absolutely asinine. He's fallen out of the frying pan and into the fire. "When I'm sucking your dick you like to put your thumb in my mouth too," Gerard says, raising an eyebrow. "And then you make me suck on it after, sometimes." 

Young Frank makes a noise like he's choking. 

"Sorry," Gerard says, not as apologetically as he should, turning to him. "I forgot I wasn't quite sucking your dick yet in high school." Thinking about it? Yes. Jerking off to it? Yup! Actually doing it? Not yet. 

"Not quite," Young Frank says faintly. Gerard would totally suck his dick now, he thinks. He’s not underage. 

Then the bedroom door opens, slamming hard against the wall with screaming hinges as a coat-bundled figure blunders into the room accompanied by the crinkle of shopping bags. 

"Hi, Frankie," Gerard says, placid as a winter lake. 

Frankie— his Frankie (His boyfriend!!!! The word still makes him univocally happy)— stares at the three other Franks for a second, then sighs. "I forgot about this," he says. "I thought it was tomorrow." 

"I was just telling your high school self about how I sucked your dick," Gerard says, deciding to ignore the comment about 'tomorrow'. There's always then to harass Frank about what he does and does not decide to mention to Gerard, like his time-traveling clones. 

"I know," Frankie says back, chewing on his lip and staring at all the carbon copies of himself. "I remember." 

"Huh," Gerard says. And then, "Y'know, Frank, I always thought the lip ring was hot." He remembers being sad when Frank took it out,  
let the hole close. He loved kissing with the lip ring in, loved to feel what it was like when he kissed Frank, tongued the cold metal, tugged on it with his teeth to watch Frank lose it. 

"Maybe you should suck his dick instead, then," Frankie says, gesturing to his black-and-red haired self, which isn't fair because Gerard totally will. It would be hot, he thinks, to go down on Red Haired Frank with them all watching, maybe let them jerk off over him and— and then he sees the gleam in Frankie's eye. 

"You want to watch me suck your own dick," Gerard says, accusatory. "You totally want me to go down on your past self and let your three other selves see it." God, he fucking hopes so. This is going to be so much fun. 

Frankie just nods, albeit a little jerkily. 

Long-Haired Frank clears his throat. He's moved to the bed, too, and sat down alongside Young Frank, springs creaking underneath him. "I also think it would be hot," he says solemnly, like he's taking some kind of oath and not volunteering to watch his doppelgänger's boyfriend suck his other doppelgänger's dick. 

"Woah, woah, woah!" Red-Haired Frank says, beanbag crunching as he flails around, trying to sit up and getting absolutely nowhere. "This is my dick we're talking about! Don't I get a say in this?" 

"Dude," Gerard says flatly. "I sucked your dick, like, twice a day during Revenge touring. I know all about—"

"Jesus fuck," Young Frank hisses. He looks a little overwhelmed, and Long-Haired Frank reaches over to ruffle his short, spiky hair a little. Young Frank tries to look disgusted, but it fails miserably when the other Frank scritches his scalp a little and he fucking purrs. Like a cat. Gerard wonders if his own Frank would react like that— but when he makes eye contact, Frankie blushes and pointedly looks away. 

"You should totally stand up," Gerard says, leaning backwards against the baseboard railing of the bed and making direct eye contact with Red-Haired Frank. "And take your pants off so I can blow you." 

"Yes," Frankie agrees fervently, and when Gerard sees him in his peripherals he notices he's stripped out of his coat and dropped all of the groceries on the ground.

"Why did you bring the groceries up—" he begins with a frown, but then there's somebody pressed up against him and lips crashing into his. "Furnguels," he says, intelligently. 

Red-Haired Frank— early Revenge Frank, really— kisses just like Gerard remembers, desperate to taste and feel like every time was their last. He starts to press into it, lets Revenge Frank take what he wants. There's teeth on his bottom lip, forcing him to open his mouth, and then a hint of tongue, flicking between them. Gerard moans lowly and opens his mouth because fuck, it's a thing, people taking whatever they want from him. Gerard turns his head and grabs Frank's face, shoves his tongue in while mouthing at Frank's. 

It's messy and wet, and so, so hot, especially with the knowledge that the other Franks are watching, seeing their past or future self make an absolute mess of him. He can feel the lip ring whenever Frank slides their mouths against each other. Revenge Frank licks into his mouth like it's all he wants to taste and then wraps his lips around Gerard's tongue, sucking hard. There's a hand in Gerard's hair, calloused fingers tangling in tight and pulling his head back, making the angle that much better.

Revenge Frank pulls Gerard by his hair, moving him just right, and slotting their mouths together so he can lick in, taste all of Gerard at once. He slides a thigh against Gerard's crotch and oh, hi, that's Frank's dick against his own leg. 

Then Frank rolls his hips roughly against Gerard once, twice, three times, and Gerard can feel his semi through the denim of Revenge Frank's skinny jeans and his own boxers. The soft little fucking grunts escaping Frank's mouth spur him on as he grinds harder, trying to get some, any friction on his dick. It makes him that much more desperate to get Frank's dick in his mouth, show off for all the Franks around him. 

Gerard breaks the kiss and scrabbles for Revenge Frank's zipper, getting his pants off as fast as he can. He's not wearing underwear, which Gerard finds unbearably hot. As he works at the offending jeans, Revenge Frank keeps feeling him up, sliding his hands across Gerard's chest and his neck and sliding around his nipples, anywhere he can touch skin with calloused fingers. He scrabbles at the name of Gerard’s neck, tugging on the short hair. Gerard groans low in his throat. 

But before Gerard can get anywhere near his dick, Frank pulls him back up by his hair to lick a hot, wet stripe up Gerard's neck, tracing the hollow of his throat until he can feel spit dripping down into the dips of his collarbone. Gerard's hips buck up unwillingly, grinding his dick against Frank's, but Frank keeps him pressed hard against him as he is. Gerard moans in frustration, because fuck, he just wants something in his mouth or in his ass or anything, really, he's not picky. Fingers, a cock, a tongue— anything. 

Then Frank's flipped them, and he pushes Gerard to the ground. His pupils are absolutely blown, and it makes him look like some kind of fucking sex demon. From where he is on his knees, Gerard can see the three other Franks on the bed, and oh, hello, Long-Haired Frank has a hand on top of his high-school self's crotch, pressing lightly. Gerard watches as Young Frank writhes a little, pressing up against his older self's hand, mouth dropping open. He looks so fucked out, just from a hand down his pants, and it’s so hot, so innocent and such a turn-on. And there's Frankie, his Frankie, climbing onto the bed to press a chaste kiss to— the long-haired Frank has to be his future self, right?— older self, a flicker of tongue between them. But before he can see any more, there's a hand cupping his jaw, forcing him to look up. 

"You were gonna suck my dick, sweetheart, were you not?" Revenge Frank says, eyes burning into Gerard’s, and oh, yeah, Gerard totally was.

He starts slow, the way he knows Frankie likes, wrapping just his lips around the tip and kitten-licking, before tracing his tongue down the vein on the underside. Revenge Frank reaches down to tangle a hand in Gerard's hair, tight but not controlling. Not yet, anyways.

He makes a contented little noise, humming around Frank's dick. Gerard just fucking loves sucking dick, loves the taste, loves when it hits the back of his throat and gags him, loves the weight heavy on his tongue. Above him, Revenge Frank is going boneless already, groaning Gerard's name in between little breathless uhs. "So good, god, your mouth—"

"Look at him," Gerard hears another voice say. "He's so fucking desperate, so hot for us." When he looks up, eyes half-lidded, Frankie's appeared over his past self's shoulder, grabbing at his doppelgänger's red hair. Revenge Frank turns his head, surprised, and Gerard hollows out his cheeks and keeps sucking as he watches, bobbing his head. He wraps his hand around the base, and starts shoving his head down to meet his own fingers, trailing his tongue along Frank's length as he sucks. 

The two Franks' mouths meet, slowly, and from Gerard's position on his knees he can see the flicker of tongue, the flash of metal as Frankie licks into his younger self's mouth. Revenge Frank's hips start to snap into Gerard's mouth as they kiss, fucking his mouth, and it's hot, so hot, to know he's losing it from kissing himself. Gerard wants to watch, wants them to keep going until Revenge Frank comes in his mouth, but his Frankie pulls back, trailing his fingers down his red headed-self's jaw. 

Finally, fucking finally, Revenge Frank drags his thumb across Gerard’s lower lip, wet and stretched around his cock, before shoving his finger into Gerard’s mouth. Gerard tries to get at it with his tongue, taste the pad of his thumb. His mouth is absolutely stuffed, and he loves it, loves being filled up and used like a whore. 

"Fuck his mouth a little harder," Frankie breathes, from above him, and Gerard can hear a hitch of breath from behind them, where the older Frank and his high school self must still be feeling each other up. "He likes to choke on it, god, still loves gagging around dick." 

And so Revenge Gerard does. He pushes his cock further down Gerard's throat, and Gerard knows he looks obscene, can feel the spit rolling down his chin and the ache in his jaw. "God, fuck, Gerard, so fucking good, so tight, uh, god, uh—" Gerard groans loud, loud around Frank's thick cock, and watches as Frankie moves in to lick and then bite down hard on Revenge Frank's neck, sucking like he means it. "Jesus fuck, such a good cocksucker," Revenge Frank breathes, and Gerard can feel precome sliding down his throat, so slick and wet and so, so fucking good. His throat is fluttering, spasming every time the head of Frank's dick hits the back of his throat. 

He wants it so bad, wants Frank to come in his mouth, all over his face, ruin him, ruin him like a whore. He shoves a hand over his crotch and starts to hump like an animal, god, he needs to come, would totally cream his pants just to let all these Franks watch. 

"Fuck, Gee," Frankie says, detaching himself from his younger self's neck with a pop to look down at him. "Bet you wish you had something to fill your ass, too, huh? Bet you're ready to be stuffed full both ways, yeah, sweetheart?"

His own cock is so, so hard, and his face must say YES FUCK YES pretty plainly, because when Revenge Frank looks down and makes eye contact with Gerard, eyes heavy and glazed, he moans loud and thrusts in once, twice, and then he's gone. His hand shakes as he drags his thumb out of Gerard’s mouth and smears it along his jawline, cold in its wake. 

He comes hard down Gerard's throat, moaning his name loud and long, and Gerard gags a little, shoving his tongue into Frank's slit and savoring what he can taste before pulling back so Frank shoots all over his face too. He can still hear little muffled whimpers behind the two Franks in front of him and god, he wants to hear that, wants to watch it, so so bad. 

He surges up, off of his knees, and shoves his lips onto Frankie's, mouth still full of Revenge Frank's cum. He slots their mouths together and forces his tongue into Frankie's mouth, swapping cum until there's spit and cum dripping between them, messy and wet and so fucking filthy. Then there's a hand in his hair and he's forced to turn his head, and then there's a new set of lips on his, Revenge Frank panting hard and heavy into Gerard's mouth as he bites at his lips, licking into his mouth so he can taste himself and then dragging his tongue all over Gerard’s face, gathering his own cum and swallowing it. 

Revenge Frank shoves him away after a minute, panting harshly. And now finally, after sitting himself down on the bed between Frankie and Revenge Frank, cock still throbbing, Gerard can finally see what he's been hearing. 

Young Frank has his pants off, and his legs are spread obscenely, wide and open. Long-Haired Frank has his jacket off, arms strong and tattooed and flexing as he jerks Young Frank off in his boxers. Young Frank keeps keening loudly, making high-pitched little uhs that go straight to Gerard's dick. Long-Haired Frank watches his younger self with bright, hungry eyes, obviously hard in his own tight jeans. It’s obvious Young Frank hasn’t really been touched like this before, because he arches his back up with every brush of fingers, his entire body fucking up into Long-Haired Frank’s hand in his underwear. 

"So fucking hot," Gerard says, without thinking. “Look so good, baby, fucking hot.” Young Frank groans even louder, starting to buck up even more into his older self's hand. Gerard surges forward, can't help himself, shoves himself across the pillows to lock his mouth over Young Frank's. At first, it's just lips pressed to lips, but then Young Frank gets with the program, opens his mouth to let Gerard lick inside. As Gerard traces his mouth with his tongue, sucking at his bottom lip, he reaches down for Frank's chest, circles a nipple with his hand. 

It's doubly obvious Young Frank has never felt anything like this before, now, because he's shuddering uncontrollably as soon as Gerard pinches the bud. He detaches his mouth from Young Frank's, but not before dragging his tongue up his cheekbone to his ear. When he flops back down into his spot, he can see the wet spot on the front of Young Frank's boxers, spreading. It's so fucked up, but it's so, so hot. 

Long-Haired Frank lets out a cut-off noise, like he hadn't meant to, and when Gerard looks he's got two of his own fingers in his mouth, dripping with his younger self's come. Then, he notices the obvious tent in his pants. The whole thing, the oldest Frank's tongue tracing his own fingers, it's almost enough to get Gerard there. 

"You should suck his dick," Gerard says out loud, to nobody in particular. He's already sucked one— it's somebody else's turn. Also? He wants to watch one of these Franks turn their future self into putty, suck his brain out through his dick, and he wants to get off to it. It's going to be so fucking good.

"Great idea," Revenge Frank says. He shoves Long-Haired Frank off the bed and tumbles over the side with him, pressing him up against the wall, both on their knees. Gerard can only watch, wide-eyed, from the bed. Revenge Frank pins Long-Haired Frank's wrists to the wall and shoves their mouths together, teeth clashing. It's so hot, so hard and heavy already, and exactly what Gerard wants to see. It's what Frankie wants to see too, apparently, because he's breathing harshly next to Gee, a hand pressing on his crotch. 

"You should help," Gerard suggests to him, lazily dragging a hand over his own clothed dick. He casts a glance over at Young Frank, and he's still panting hard like he'd just come, and not, like, six or seven minutes ago, hand down his own pants this time. Oh, to be a teenager again, Gerard thinks, before looking back over to the others when the bed shifts next to him. 

And he's really, really fucking glad he did, because Revenge Frank's gotten Long-Haired Frank's pants down. But that's not all— Frankie is on his knees next to Revenge Frank, and the three of them are shoving at each other's mouths, fighting for each other's tongues. Long-Haired Frank sucks on Frankie’s neck as Frankie tugs on Revenge Frank’s bottom lip, the lip ring flashing and clacking against teeth. 

Finally, Long-Haired Frank stands up. Revenge Frank lays an arm across his hips, and from where Gerard's sitting, it looks strong and solid. And then he goes straight for his older self's dick, swallowing it down all at once the way Gerard knows Frank can. Frankie leans forward to lick and bite at Long-Haired Frank's thighs, and a rush of pre spills out of Gerard's cock as Revenge Frank bobs his head up and down, sticky and wet, when he realizes that the older Frank has more tattoos, even more ink that he wants to trace, suck on, bite. 

But that's all the time he gets to focus on that, because then Revenge Frank is pulling off. Long-Haired Frank whines, needy and so fucking horny, but as Gerard watches, the two Franks on their knees for him just give each other a look and then— and then they're—

God, it's fucking obscene. They each take a side of the older Frank's cock, pressing their lips together in a kiss around his dick, licking and sucking and sliding. Long-Haired Frank reaches down and tangles a hand in each of their hair, forcing them closer, to suck harder. He's leaking like a motherfucker, and it's sloppy, so sloppy, but so, so hot. “Fucking whores,” he says, but it’s almost affectionate, which makes sense considering he’s talking to his own past selves. “Look so fucking good on your knees.” 

Gerard almost yelps out loud when he feels the soft press of a hand to his own dick, neglected since he's been watching the other two Franks suck the third's dick. It's Young Frank, tentative and nervous, but eyes dark and full of want. Gerard pulls him forward by his ass to straddle him, feels his cock hardening again as it presses up against his own, almost painful. 

Young Frank starts to snap his hips, grinding down on Gerard hungrily, fucking like an animal in heat. The friction is delicious, sweet and smooth and so fucking desperate. 

"Let me finger you," Gerard says suddenly, because he remembers the first time he fingered his own Frankie— god, this is a mind trip— and how he squirmed and writhed and then fucking squirted everywhere with the press of fingers to his prostate, and he wants to do it all over again.  “Want to open you up.”

"I've never— I've never," Young Frank says, but he doesn't look nervous when Gerard meets his gaze and shoves his hips up into his crotch. He just looks hungry, hungry and so fucking ready. 

Gerard reaches for the nightstand and scrabbles around for lube before shoving Frank off of his hips and onto his back. He can hear Revenge Frank and Frankie still fucking with Long-Haired Frank, hear their moans, but he's completely focused on the body in front of him. He slides down Young Frank's boxers and throws them across the room, and god, he can't wait to shove his fingers inside him. 

Gerard pushes his legs up, exposing his hole, and smiles at Frank as he slicks up his fingers. "It'll be weird, at first,” Gerard says. "But then it'll get better and then so, so much better after that." He reaches forward and starts to circle a finger around Frank's rim, all slick and wet, and watches him twitch. He whines, high-pitched and keening. 

"Put it in me," he demands, eyebrows creasing. When Gerard does, going up to the knuckle, Frank throws his head back, mouth open in a silent scream. He's got such a good mouth, pink and wet, and Gerard wants to put it to use, but instead, he focuses on fingering him open, getting him stretched and wide and used. 

He's pulling out his index finger and lining up another one alongside to push them both in when there's a sound like a porno from the others. Gerard looks over, and so does Young Frank. 

Frankie and Revenge Frank are still on their knees, faces striped with come, but as the two of them watch on from the bed, Long-Haired Frank grabs a handful of each of their hair in each hand and pushes them together into a kiss. Gerard groans and pushes two fingers into Young Frank, keeps his eyes locked on where Frankie is sucking on his younger self's tongue, held in place by the hand in his hair. It's hot, so hot, and Gerard wants to come, like, yesterday, but he can't. Not yet. 

He turns back to Young Frank, who's clenching hard around just the tip of two fingers already. His asshole sucks Gerard's hand in, greedy, and who's Gerard to refuse? "Fuck," Frank says, breathy and rough. "Fuck, your hands, fuck, so good—" 

Gerard smiles a little and scissors his fingers, rubbing against Frank's walls, watching him squirm and throw his head back, exposing his neck. It's mostly bare still, which makes sense considering how young this iteration of Frank is, but it's so hot, as much as he loves Frankie’s tattoos, to see the line of his throat so pale and exposed. Gerard wants to bite it, wants to mark him up purple and red and blue. Mine, he thinks, pushing his fingers in even deeper. Mine. “So hot,” he says, in lieu of that. “Look so good, opening up on my fingers, so fucking hot—”

Young Frank groans low in his throat, deep and rumbling, and Gerard can tell he's about to come. "God, Gerard," he says, his voice so wanting and loaded. "More, more, please—" Gerard realizes that the other Franks have stopped whatever they were doing to watch, to watch as Gerard presses around for Young Frank's prostate. Young Frank has his hand wrapped around his own cock, tugging desperately, passing his thumb over the slit every few strokes. Gerard crooks his fingers, this way, that way— and Frank shudders violently, coming with a drawn-out moan of Gerard's name like a prayer, all over his own fingers. 

Gerard keeps pressing, even as Frank's cock stops shooting all over his fist, stroking and milking him for all he's worth before gently pulling his fingers out. 

And would you look at that— he's still hard. Painfully hard. Young Frank's pink rim around his fingers, the hard line of his throat, red hair in a tattooed fist, two mouths around a cock— it's almost too much. He wants to come, and he wants to come now, doesn't care how it happens as long as it does. 

"I want you to eat Gee's ass," Frankie announces, pointing to Long-Haired Frank. It sounds like he's thought about it a lot, and Gerard loves to rim and get rimmed, so it sounds absolutely fucking perfect to him. He scrambles to lay down on his back, head on the pillows next to Young Frank.

Long-Haired Frank crawls onto the bed, throwing a wink at Gerard— a wink, what the fuck is his life— and spreads Gerard's legs immediately before moving in between them. His hair swings in front of his face, but when he pushes it behind his ears, Gerard just reaches out and latches onto it, pushing Frank down towards his asshole. 

He wastes absolutely no time, which Gerard really fucking appreciates. He circles his tongue around Gerard's hole once before pushing the tip in, solid and wet and warm in Gerard's ass. Frank keeps his hands on Gerard's thighs, hot points of contact that are definitely going to leave bruises tomorrow. As Long-Haired Frank eats Gerard's ass out like there's no taste he likes more in the world, Gee releases one hand from Frank’s hair, reaches for his dick, wants to wrap his hand around it and come now, but his hand is slapped away. When he looks to the side, it's Revenge Frank, who's also got his own hand around Frankie's dick. 

"You're gonna come untouched," he says over the sound of Frankie's harsh breathing. "Gonna come like the little slut you are, with just a tongue up your ass." 

Gerard can only whine and nod, because he'll take what he can get. Frank's tongue is thick and wet in his ass, and he can feel saliva dripping, slick, down his balls. “C’mon, fuck, more,” he says, legs twitching when Long-Haired Frank obliges and shoves his tongue even further into Gerard’s ass. “Harder, jesus fuck, harder—” God, he wishes Frank’s tongue was longer, he’s so fucked up but he wants more, wants it deeper in his ass so he can feel it in his guts. 

More he does get, actually. He gasps when he feels the burning stretch of a finger being pushed in alongside Frank’s tongue, spreading him open even more. He’s so hard, been hard since he sucked the other Frank’s dick, so all it takes is a swipe of tongue around his rim and a brush against his prostate before he’s coming hard, untouched, all over his own stomach. 

He hears a groan that mirrors his own, long and deep, and when he looks up, he sees Frankie bucking up into Revenge Frank’s hand, desperate and slutty. Gerard’s asshole twitches as Long-Haired Frank drags his tongue out, but not before crooking his finger one more time, dragging it against Gerard’s prostate and watching his cock blurt out another drop of cum before pulling back all the way. “So good,” Long-Haired Frank says. “Such a slut, so fucking good for me.” 

He looks absolutely fucking ruined, lips swollen, face dripping with spit and cum and so, so fucking hot. Gerard wants to lick his face, know what he tastes like to Frank, but he doesn’t. He watches as Frankie shifts, out of Revenge Frank’s grip, to straddle his hips. He grabs his own cock and starts jerking off, fast and hard, rucking up Revenge Frank’s shirt and aiming for his chest. “God, fuck, Frankie,” his younger self says. “Come all over me, c’mon, fucking soak me.” Frankie’s tattooed fingers blur as he strokes over himself, and he comes fast, all over his younger self’s stomach. 

Gerard hears Young Frank’s breath hitch, but even he can’t get it up again that fast. He unfolds himself onto the bed, but space is limited with the five of them all crowded on it. The laundry has long since been forgotten, all knocked onto the floor. 

Gerard’s dirty. He’s dirty and covered in cum and so are all four Franks but he’s glowing. He’s high and happy and glowing, surrounded by four versions of the person he loves most. 

“That was fucking awesome,” Frank says, rolling off of Revenge Frank’s hips and smiling when he groans, over-sensitized. “Do you think we could all fit in the shower?”

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR 2 YALL that the vampire au is coming!! i rlly want it to be a good story, not just a vessel 4 smut, so i’m taking my time on it— but she is on the way! i have @ this point in time 16 wips, so there’s always somethin coming.
> 
> thank u for reading n i appreciate n love ur comments <33


End file.
